fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
SHOOT SIGN
SHOOT SIGN is the opening song for ''PriPara: Aidoru no Tsubasa''. It appears as an insert song in episode 1 sung by Hoshiko, and later was usually sung by her and Eiko. Appearances * Amami Hoshiko - (Episode 1) * Amami Hoshiko & Shirasuna Eiko - (Episode 2), (Episode 3), (Episode 4), (Episode 5), (Episode 7), (Episode 9) Lyrics TV Size. Romaji= - HoshiEiko Ver.= Odoru koto ga dekiru toki nante naku no? Kokoro ga nozonde iru wo utau Nani ga okoru ka wo osorete teishi soshite sore ga okoru ka douka ugoki tsudzukeru Tatoe, wareware kurou shite Soshite namida de Yume wo akiramete wa ikenai Saikou no live Kimi no me wa kakumei to kirabiyakana Hotondo no nagareboshi no youna Anata no kirakira dress de hiyaku Starry-matte, matte, matte mo Hajimari nisuginai Saisho ni anatanokokoroni setsuzoku Niji no iro ga wakarimasu Kimi no me wa kakumei to kirabiyakana Hotondo no nagareboshi no youna Anata no wakuwaku dress de hiyaku Starry- matte, matte, matte mo Hajimari nisuginai Saisho ni anatanokokoroni setsuzoku Niji no iro ga wakarimasu Iro wo miru, ee? }} |-| Kanji= 踊ることができるときなんて泣くの? 心が望んでいるを歌う 何が起こるかを恐れて停止 そしてそれが起こるかどうか動き続ける たとえ、我々苦労して そして 涙で 夢を諦めてはいけない 最高のlive 君の目は革命ときらびやかな ほとんどの流れ星のような あなたのキラキラドレスで飛躍 Starry-待って、待って、待っても 始まりに過ぎない 最初にあなたの心に接続 虹の色がわかります 君の目は革命ときらびやかな ほとんどの流れ星のような あなたのワクワクドレスで飛躍 Starry-待って、待って、待っても 始まりに過ぎない 最初にあなたの心に接続 虹の色がわかります 色を見る、ええ? |-| English= Why cry when you can dance? And sing what your heart wants Stop being afraid of what might happen and if it happens keep on moving on Even when we're struggling and we're in tears We mustn't give up on our dreams It will be the best live Your eyes are glittering with revolution Almost like shooting stars Leap in your sparkling dress Starry-wait just wait, just wait, just wait, It's only the beginning You gotta connect with your heart first and then you'll see the rainbow colors Your eyes are glittering with revolution Almost like shooting stars Leap in your thrilling dress Starry-wait just wait, just wait, just wait, It's only the beginning You gotta connect with your heart first and then you'll see the rainbow colors You can see the colors, right? Full Size. Romaji= Hoshi/Eiko Odoru koto ga dekiru toki nante naku no? Kokoro ga nozonde iru wo utau Nani ga okoru ka wo osorete teishi soshite sore ga okoru ka douka ugoki tsudzukeru Tatoe, wareware kurou shite Soshite namida de Yume wo akiramete wa ikenai Saikou no live Kimi no me wa kakumei to kirabiyakana Hotondo no nagareboshi no youna Anata no kirakira dress de hiyaku Starry- matte, matte, matte mo Hajimari nisuginai Saisho ni anatanokokoroni setsuzoku Niji no iro ga wakarimasu Tomo to wa nani? Ooku wo motte i? Sou de nakereba, korera no hitobito watashi ni tsudzuku Kanjou no niizu? Soko ni shousai ga hitsuyou nai youna Niji ni bouken ni ikitai Tatoe, wareware kurou Koshou! Yume wo akiramete wa ikenai Be the best of friends! Boku wa banban hanabi no youna kuuki de moeagarudeshou! Kibun wo akaruku egao wo shitai Kurukuru kurutta you ni, kirabiyakana kutsu to odoru Me no me, aidoru wa kesshite akiramenai Anata no chance wa koko ni aru! Stage no chuushin-bu to setsuzoku shi, Koufuku no chiratsuki light ga hyouji saremasu Min'na ganbatte Kodoku wa (I am loner) watashi no zaisan ni Nani wo itte iru, watashi wa koko! Wareware wa, mo, akiramenai anata ni Kao wo shikame wo sakasama mawashi nasai! Be you.. Be you now! Kakumei to kirabiyakana Hotondo no nagareboshi no youna Anata no kirakira dress de hiyaku Starry- matte, matte, matte mo Hajimari nisuginai Saisho ni anatanokokoroni setsuzoku Niji no iro ga wakarimasu Iro wo miru, ee? |-| Kanji= 踊ることができるときなんて泣くの? 心が望んでいるを歌う 何が起こるかを恐れて停止 そしてそれが起こるかどうか動き続ける たとえ、我々苦労して そして 涙で 夢を諦めてはいけない 最高のlive 君の目は革命ときらびやかな ほとんどの流れ星のような あなたのキラキラドレスで飛躍 Starry-待って、待って、待っても 始まりに過ぎない 最初にあなたの心に接続 虹の色がわかります 友とは何? 多くを持ってい? そうでなければ、これらの人々私に続く 感情のニーズ? そこに詳細が必要ないような 虹に冒険に行きたい たとえ、我々苦労 故障! 夢を諦めてはいけない Be the best friend! 僕はバンバン花火のような空気で燃え上がるでしょう! 気分を明るく笑顔をしたい くるくる狂ったように、きらびやかな靴と踊る 目の眼、アイドルは決してあきらめない あなたのチャンスはここにある! ステージの中心部と接続し、 幸福のちらつきライトが表示されます みんな頑張って 孤独は (I am loner) 私の財産に 何を言っている、私はここ! 我々は、も、あきらめないあなたに 顔をしかめを逆さま回しなさい! Be you.. Be you now! 革命ときらびやかな ほとんどの流れ星のような あなたのワクワクドレスで飛躍 Starry-待って、待って、待っても 始まりに過ぎない 最初にあなたの心に接続 虹の色がわかります 色を見る、ええ? |-| English= Why cry when you can dance? And sing what your heart wants Stop being afraid of what might happen and if it happens keep on moving on Even when we're struggling and we're in tears We mustn't give up on our dreams It will be the best live Your eyes are glittering with revolution Almost like shooting stars Leap in your sparkling dress Starry-wait just wait, just wait, just wait, It's only the beginning You gotta connect with your heart first and then you'll see the rainbow colors What is a friend? And do I have many? If not, who are these people following me? Who needs feelings? There like details not needed I want to go on an adventure to the rainbow Even when we're struggling and we breakdown! We mustn't give up on our dreams We'll be the best of friends! I will flare up in the air like firework, bang bang! I want my smile to lighten up the mood Spinning like crazy, i'll dance with my glittering shoes Eye to eye, never give up idol Your chance is right here! Connect with the heart of the stage and then you'll see the lights flicker in happiness Lonely (I am a loner) in my estate What are you saying, i'm right here! We, too, will never give up on you Turn that frown upside down! Be you.. Be you now! glittering with revolution Almost like shooting stars Leap in your sparkling dress Starry-wait just wait, just wait, just wait, It's only the beginning You gotta connect with your heart first and then you'll see the rainbow colors Trivia References Category:PriPara: Wings of Idols Category:PriPara: Wings of Idols Songs Category:Songs Category:OmegaPri